Milerond
Milerond is an Altmer who can be found in Lillandril docks in Summerset. Interactions Murder in Lillandril Dialogue "Welcome to Lillandril. Just off the boat? Lots of sailors coming and going. Just don't forget to submit your shipping manifests to the harbormaster. Unless there's something else you need?" :I'm looking into Haladan's murder. Can you tell me what happened when Emile came back to the city? "Sad business that. I was at my post, when I saw Emile with a body slung over his shoulder. Once he reached the gate, he slid Haladan's corpse onto the ground and collapsed. He just knelt there sobbing, saying "I killed him" over and over." ::How did he strike you? Coherent? Remorseful? "He didn't seem mad, if that's what you're asking. But he wasn't lucid either. When it comes to murderers, I've met more than my fair share. So you can trust me when I say, Emile's no murderer. He might have killed Haladan, but it wasn't on purpose." :::Any idea where Emile and Haladan were prior to the murder? "I … look, you need to promise me you'll keep this to yourself. Saltbreeze Cave is just south of here—well worn entrance, wizards' tools scattered about. I tried to tell the Sapiarchs about it, but …. Your answers are in that cave. Guaranteed." ::::What do you know about this Saltbreeze Cave? "This business with Emile was just too odd. Once the Sapiarchs convicted him, I had to find the truth of it. I took my coursing hound, Athelas, down to the gate and had him follow Haladan's blood trail. It led right to the mouth of that cave." :::::You didn't go in? "No. Saltbreeze has a sour reputation. Used to be a popular haunt for the city youth to drink, sing, fornicate, that sort of thing. Then we lost a pair of lovebirds in a salamander attack. It's been abandoned ever since. At least we thought so." ::::::You said the Sapiarchs refused to investigate? "Of course they did. They'd already declared Emile guilty of the murder. Can't lose face over something like this. "You got a confession, Milerond! Just let it go!" Hmph. They're just anxious to be done with this whole affair." :::::::You saw Haladan's body. What do you think happened to him? "That's the other thing. Haladan looked like he'd been thrown off a cliff. Legs broken, blood leaking out of his ears, collapsed ribcage … you tell me how a wiry Breton could do that to someone. Doesn't make a whit of sense." ::::::::He's a powerful mage. Maybe some kind of spell? "Unless he can conjure up a stone club the size of an ox yoke, I just can't imagine it. I'd tell you to examine the body yourself, but the Sapiarchs already burned it. Convenient." Quotes *''"I wish I could do more to help, but it's Sapiarch gold that keeps food on the table, you understand? If you have other questions, ask. But let's keep this between us, all right?"'' – Before going to Saltbreeze Cave *''"If you found something at that cave, just keep it to yourself. Less I know, the better. No offense, but I may be in too deep already. Even so, I hope you find the truth."'' – After going to Saltbreeze Cave Appearances * Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Lillandril Characters Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Divine Prosecution Members